TOPPDOGG PEPERO GAME 11112014
by yoonsang tapkheul
Summary: untuk merayakan pepero day yang jatuh pada setiap tanggal 11 november member toppdogg berinisiatif untuk membuat video pepero game mereka sendiri. mari kita lihat bagaimana selanjutnya.


**TOPPDOGG PEPERO DAY 11/11/2014**

**Ini bukan ff, lebih tepat kalau disebut laporan tertulis/? dari toppdogg pepero game. silahkan dilihat videonya dulu agar lebih dapat feelnya/? Author juga menambah dan mengurangi cerita jadi harap dimaklumi. Maafkan juga typo yang merajalela/? Author hanya manusia biasa dengan jari-jari imut yang demen typo. **

**=Happy reading=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo cepat mengambil posisi! Shooting segera dimulai," PD-Nim mengarahkan para member Toppdogg agar segera bersiap. Hari ini tepat perayaan Pepero Day di Korea dan PD-Nim meminta Toppdogg member untuk ikut merayakan dengan cara membuat video dan mengirimkannya pada semua fans.

"Jelaskan dulu cara bermainnya pada mereka," ujar salah seorang staff pada bawahannya. Yg disuruh pun segera menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya tentang cara bermain dan lain sebagainya. Member Toppdogg hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh iya hyung-nim, aku sudah menghubungi member yg lain tapi..hanya segini adanya tidak apa kan?" Sehyuk berharap PD-Nim mengerti.

"Kemana yg lain?" jawab PD-Nim.

"Hyunho sedang memulihkan kondisinya, dan Yoonchul tengah berada dikampung halamannya," jelas Sehyuk. PD-Nim hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah 5 menit lagi kita lanjutkan shooting..sudah siap semua?" PD-Nim mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berpikir lebih baik fokus pada kerjaannya saat ini daripada memikirkan Hyunho dan Yoonchul yg tidak hadir.

Shooting dimulai dengan Byungjoo atau yg lebih akrab dipanggil Bjoo membuka acara. Ia ditunjuk sebagai MC karena sifatnya berisik sehingga mungkin bisa membuat penonton tertarik menontonnya/?

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Pemirsa! Bersama MC Bjoo disini dalam acara toppdogg pepero game! Lebih baik langsung saja kita ke pasangan pertama follow me!" Bjoo mengajak kamera mengikutinya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya sudah terlihat Sehyuk dan Sanggyun yg berdiri berduaan tengah membicarakan snapback yg mereka berdua kenakan. Bjoo segera menghampiri mereka berdua, dengan membawa sekotak makanan ringan Pepero dan sebuah penggaris.

"Hai kalian!" Bjoo sedikit berteriak/?

"Hai hai~ lihatlah kami sedang menggunakan snapback couple" canda Sehyuk dan disambut dengan tawa jijik dari Sanggyun.

"Ah bukankah Sando hyung juga sama," Bjoo bertanya.

"Sangdo hyung juga?" Sanggyun kini ikut bertanya tapi dibalas dengan tawaan dari Bjoo.

"Ah tidak tidak Sangdo tidak sama..hanya kita berdua, sudahlah ayo kita main," elak Sehyuk. Bjoo segera memberikan sebatang pepero pada Sehyuk.

"Okay mari kita mulai gamesnya!" Bjoo kegirangan. Sanggyun mengelak tidak mau untuk mengikuti game. Ia tidak mau jika dipasangkan dengan Sehyuk, ia hanya ingin dipasangkan dengan Yoonchul. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengelak, tapi akhirnya luluh ketika PD-Nim memasang death glarenya dari jauh/?

"Ah~" Sanggyun dengan malas menggigit pepero tersebut dimulutnya.

"Nah! Baik setelah hitungan ketiga kita mulai! Kalian mengertikan cara bermainnya?" Bjoo tergesah-gesah. Sehyuk hanya mengangguk dan segera bersiap untuk memulai game. Dalam hatinya ini adalah kesempatannya/?

'mengapa Yoonchul hyung tidak datang..sedang on air pula' sesal Sanggyun. Ia menghela nafas kecil.

"Baiklah hyung kau bisa mulai bersiap!" perintah Bjoo. Ia terlihat sangat antusias sekali.

"Mengerti jgn berisik," Sehyuk yg merasa risih dengan kelakuan Bjoo segera bersiap untuk memulai game. Ia menggigit ujung pepero yg satunya. Sanggyun rasanya ingin membuka mulutnya secepat mungkin.

"baiklah mari kita mulai..sijak!" Ucap Bjoo memberi aba-aba. Sehyuk mempercepat gerakan mulutnya mengunyah pepero sedikit demi sedikit sedangkan Sanggyun berusaha mundur dan menjauh dari bibir Sehyuk yg mulai dekat. Sesekali Sehyuk menyuruh Sanggyun mengikutinya maju namun Sanggyun mengabaikannya.

"10..9..8..7..6..aaa" suara Bjoo terdengar kecewa saat sedikit lagi bibir Sehyuk mendekat kebibirnya dengan sigap Sanggyun malah melepaskan gigitannya dan memasang muka jijik. Sontak saja Sehyuk terkejut dan sedikit kecewa karena Sanggyun tiba-tiba melepaskannya.

"Ah aku benar2 tidak bisa melakukannya," ucap Sanggyun dgn sedikit tertawa. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengikuti games ini.

"Baiklah mari kita ukur berapa panjangnya!" Bjoo sangat antusias ia segera mengambil sisa pepero yg diberikan Sehyuk dan mengukurnya dengan penggaris.

"hm..5 cm!" ucapnya setelah mengukur benda itu/?

Sanggyun sedikit tidak percaya. Baginya ini adalah rekor terbarunya. Dan Sehyuk masih tetap kecewa karena kelakuan Sanggyun. Ia menutup kekecewaannya dengan ikut tertawa bersama yg lain. Sanggyun pun ikut tertawa karena itu.

"Baiklah terima kasih kalian mau ikut merayakan ini," ucap Bjoo dan mengembalikan sisa pepero tadi pada Sehyuk.

"Ya! Sama-sama~ kami senang melakukannya..ini apa?" Sehyuk bingung, tapi tanpa basa-basi ia memakan sisa pepero tersebut dengan wajah sok oon/? Sanggyun cekikikan melihat kelakuan sehyuk barusan.

"Baik sekarang kita ke pasangan yg kedua!" Bjoo berjalan meninggalkan kedua couple tadi yg tengah sibuk sendiri. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Jiho dan Taeyang tengah duduk berdua disebuah bangku dengan ditemani segelas air putih.

"Annyeong haseyo! Maaf mengganggu kencan kalian, kami dari acara pepero game hendak mengundang kalian berdua untuk bergabung dalam acara kita," ujar Bjoo. Jiho dan Taeyang memasang tampang sok serius mereka. Bjoo mengambil sebuah gelas dihadapan Taeyang dan melihat isinya.

"Ah ini hanya air putih biasa," ucap Taeyang dan hanya dibalas tawaan bodoh dari Bjoo. Taeyang segera menyingkirkan kedua gelas mereka karena akan tau apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bjoo mencoba menjelaskan cara bermainnya dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala kedua namja tersebut. Setelah dianggap mengerti semua, Bjoo segera memberikan sebatang pepero pada kedua pasangan tersebut. Jiho mengambil pepero yang diberikan bjoo dan segera menggigitnya dalam mulutnya. Dengan malu-malu ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Taeyang agar Taeyang bisa menggigit ujungnya lagi. Jiho benar-benar malu. Ia salah tingkah ketika hendak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeyang.

"Ahah aku takut," Jiho tertawa. "kau takut?" tanya Bjoo gemas melihat kelakuan jiho dan memukulnya dengan penggaris yang ia bawa/? dan Taeyang kini berusaha menarik Jiho agar mendekatkan wajahnya. Taeyang mencoba menggenggam kedua tangan Jiho agar tenang.

"Ayolah~" Ucap Bjoo. Jiho mengangguk, sesekali ia mengucapkan kata-kata yg sangat susah untuk dimengerti. Mungkin karena efek ia menggigit pepero dengan tertawa2/?

Akhirnya Taeyang bisa menggigit pepero dari mulut Jiho. Bjoo segera memberi aba-aba untuk memulai.

"Sijak! 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..end! " bjoo belajar menghitung mundur/? dengan semangat. tanpa ragu Jiho memakan pepero tersebut. Mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga seperti nya hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Sampai tepat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Taeyang menghentikan kegiatannya. Jiho yg menyadari itu pun mengerti dan segera menyelesaikan game ini. Ia memberi tanda pada Taeyang untuk menggigit pepero itu sampai putus/? Agar ia bisa mengambilnya.

"Owah~" ucap Bjoo ketika melihat pepero mereka tersisa lebih sedikit dibanding pepero milik Sanggyun dan Sehyuk tadi. Ia segera mengukur pepero tersebut dengan penggarisnya. Taeyang dan Jiho penasaran dengan hasil dari game tersebut. Akankah mereka mengalahkan Sehyuk dan Sanggyun tadi.

"Ah..3 cm!" ucap Bjoo setelah mengukur pepero tersebut. Jiho menari2 tidak jelas/? Ia senang karena berhasil mengalahkan Sehyuk dan Sanggyun tadi. Begitupula dengan Taeyang tetapi ia berusaha bersikap dewasa menanggapinya.

"Yea! XeJe couple!" teriak Jiho senang. Taeyang memberikan sedikit pidatonya kepada kamera.

"Sudahlah mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua..ini hyung," Bjoo berusaha menghindari ocehan Taeyang yg menurutnya berisik. Ia meletakkan sisa pepero mereka dimeja mereka berdua dan pamit pergi menemui pasangan yg lain.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kita kembali lagi di acara toppdogg pepero game dengan MC Bjoo disini. Terima kasih telah setia bersama kami. Kali ini kita akan mencari pasangan ketiga..wow!" Bjoo berakting seakan terkejut ketika melihat Hyosang dan Hansol tengah duduk lesehan berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Owah~ mari kita hampiri mereka berdua yg kelihatannya mesra! Hai kalian" Bjoo menghampiri mereka dengan seutas senyuman bodoh diwajahnya/?

"Lihat ini pemirsa..apa gunanya ini," Bjoo memperhatikan sebuah botol dan gelas kosong yg berada disamping Hyosang, ia memamerkannya kearah kamera bak seorang pembawa berita kriminal/?

"Baiklah pemirsa! Bisa kita lihat disini apa yg akan dilakukan Kidoh-ssi..lihatlah!" ucap Bjoo. Hyosang atau yg lebih akrab dipanggil Kidoh itu memasang wajah seriusnya. Ia mengambil botol tersebut membuka tutupnya dan segera menenggak isinya. Namun ia tidak menelannya. Ia segera mengambil gelas kosong disebelahnya dan kemudian membuang cairan tersebut kedalam gelas itu. Sungguh gila memang. Bjoo bahkan semua staff dan member Toppdogg yg melihat tertawa dengan kelakuan Kidoh tadi. Namun Hansol merasa jijik. Disisi lain, Hojoon kesal. Cemburu lebih tepatnya karena melihat Kidoh harus dipasangkan dengan Hansol. Ia membaca skrip yg dipegang oleh Sangdo.

'ah..aku akan membalasnya' ia menyeringai kecil.

"Ya ya! Apa yg harus kami lakukan?" Kidoh seolah tidak mengetahui isi skrip ia bertanya dengan tampang sok polosnya.

"Ah ini kita akan mengadakan acara pepero game jadi kalian harus memakan pepero ini berdua hingga tersisa sedikit. Aku akan mengukurnya dengan ini," Bjoo mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hanya 1 pepero kan? Tidak ada kecurangan ya? " ucap Kidoh seraya menunjuk benda-benda yg tengah dipegang oleh Bjoo.

"Iya tidak ada ayolah percaya denganku," canda Bjoo. Kidoh menyetujui untuk ikut dan segera mengambil pepero yg diberikan oleh Bjoo. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia memaksa Hansol untuk membuka mulutnya dan menyuruhnya menggigit pepero itu. "ini enak percaya pada ku mari kita lakukan" bujuk kidoh. Hansol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurutinya. Bjoo yg melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya bisa diam walaupun sebenarnya dia cemburu. Dia berusaha untuk se-profesional mungkin agar PD-Nim dan juga fans nya tidak kecewa. Kidoh segera mengambil persiapan. Ia duduk bertumpu dengan lutut kanannya dan kaki kirinya tetap agar ia bisa berada diatas Hansol. Sedangkan Hansol ia buat agar bisa tertidur dan sedikit memudahkannya untuk cepat menghabiskan pepero tersebut. Hansol sesekali memandang bjoo seolah-olah berkata 'bjoo selamatkan aku' tetapi bjoo mengabaikannya dan lanjut memberi aba-aba agar permainan segera dimulai.

"Sijak!" Kidoh segera memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menggigit pepero itu. Semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hansol. Ia menahan leher Hansol agar tidak menjauh. Hansol tidak bisa berbuat apa2. Posisinya terjepit. Bibir Hansol dan Kidoh sudah semakin dekat. Hansol mencoba mengerang, pikirnya siapa tau itu berhasil membuat Kidoh segera melepaskannya. Namun tidak, bibir mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Kidoh berpikir bahwa itu cukup dan ia segera melepasnya.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..end! ahh cukup!" bjoo kejang/? Melihat pemandangan didepannya barusan. Namun Ia berusaha menahannya dengan tersenyum sekuat mungkin. Mencoba se-profesional mungkin. Ya ia harus bisa. Kidoh memberikan sisa pepero itu pada Bjoo yg ketawa-ketawa tak jelas.

"Owaah~ berapa ini," ucap Bjoo, ia segera mengukur sisa pepero Kidoh dan Hansol dengan penggarisnya.

"Ah! Daebak..1,5 cm," Bjoo menghela nafasnya. Tetap dengan senyum bodohnya. Kidoh dan Hansol kelihatan senang sekali karena bisa mengalahkan pasangan sebelumnya. Bjoo mengembalikan sisa pepero tadi pada Kidoh. Namja itu menerimanya dan menaruhnya kembali dimulutnya, mengajak Hansol untuk melakukan pepero game dengan sisa pepero dimulutnya. Tentu saja Hansol tidak mau dan ia berusaha menjauh dari Kidoh.

"Haha bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah berhasil mengalahkan pasangan sebelumnya?" tanya Bjoo. Kidoh dan Hansol memasang tampang sok memikir/?

"Bahagia," ucap Kidoh dengan sedikit mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Bjoo tertawa dengan ucapan Kidoh tadi. Kidoh memberikan sedikit pidatonya seperti Taeyang

"ini adalah first kiss kita kan hansolie? "tanya kidoh sambil menggenggam tangan hansol

Hansol pasang muka masam/? Seolah-olah berkata 'ini hanya akting byungjoo-ya' dia tidak ingin byungjoo merasa cemburu. Hansol menepuk pundak bjoo "ayok kita lakukan" bjoo tentu saja menolak. Kidoh tak terima/? Dan dia bertindak gaje -_-

"Baik terima kasih kalian berdua mau bergabung," Bjoo Kemudian berlalu/? Meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Bjoo sudah berada di antara pasangan selanjutnya yaitu Gohn dan yano yang tengah sibuk entah melakukan apa yano sedang memanjat/? Tangga yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Bjoo mencoba menjelaskan cara bermain pepero game kepada pasangan itu disambut obrolan gaje antara mereka bertiga/? Membahas sisa pepero dari pasangan sebelumnya.

"1.5 cm? Ah itu mudah untuk mengalahkan nya kami adalah namja hebat" ucap gohn

Kemudian dia memberikan pepero yang sedaritadi dipegangnya kepada yano "ini pegang dulu" gohn lalu membuka jaketnya. Bjoo hanya ber oww oww/? Ria dengan muka oonnya.

Gohn secara tiba-tiba mendorong yano kedinding yano kaget tetapi pasrah/? Gohn kemudian memasukkan pepero kemulut yano tanpa aba-aba gohn sudah memulai game bjoo kaget dan buru-buru menghampiri mereka untuk memberi aba-aba "10..9..8..7..." bjoo buru-buru tetapi yano tiba-tiba merasa bibir mereka saling bersentuhan/? Yano reflek mendorong gohn dan kejang/?. Bjoo tidak bisa menahan tawa nya sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

Gohn memberikan sisa pepero kepada bjoo yang masih saja tertawa "ahh ini benar-benar gila" bjoo masih saja tertawa dan mengukur sisa pepero tersebut.

"kurasa bibir kami bersentuhan" ucap gohn sambil tertawa sementara yano masih kejang/? Dan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"1.1 cm" seru bjoo...

Gohn dan yano sama-sama memperlihatkan ekpresi senang terlebih yano ia sampai bertindak seperti orang gila -_-

"baiklah ternyata tim gohn hyung dan yano bisa mengalahkan tim kidoh hyung" bjoo melaporkan kepada penonton/? Sedangkan kidoh muncul dengan wajah kecewa seakan-akan tidak menerima kekalahan timnya.

Kidoh memasang muka melas yang terlihat oon/? "ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima, kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku" rengek kidoh sementara bjoo memastikan pada kidoh jika pepero gohn dan yano memang lebih pendek gohn juga menambahkan"kita bisa ukur ulang ini jelas saja 1 cm bukan 1.1 cm" jelas gohn kepada pemirsa/?

"yak kau harus percaya padaku" elak bjoo mengambil lagi penggarisnya/? Kidoh lagi-lagi protes dengan kekalahan nya -_- bjoo terlihat jengah/? Dengan kidoh

"baiklah sekarang kita mempunya MC tambahan" tunjuk bjoo pada kidoh "mari kita ke pasangan selanjutnya lets go " seru bjoo. kidoh dan bjoo menggila/? Sejenak berlari-lari kearah sangdo yang sedang duduk manis dengan tampang cool. Kidoh dan bjoo ber-oh-oh ria/? Entah kenapa -_-

"dimana hojoon hyung" tanya bjoo dengan keponya kidoh juga tak kalah kepo terlihat dari muka oonnya. Sangdo tersenyum kepada pemirsa/? "lihat saja" ucap sangdo cool dan mengambil pepero yang diberikan oleh si MC kidoh/? . Sangdo kemudian memegang payung yang sudah ada sejak tadi disitu dengan tangan kananya sedangkan tangan kiri digunakan untuk mengarahkan pepero kemulutnya dan menggigit ujungnya. Kidoh dan bjoo kembali berisik dan loncat-loncat kegirangan. Hansol juga ikut melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan pasangan sangdo dan hojoon.

"hojoon-ah" teriak sangdo alay/? Kidoh dan bjoo tak kalah alay. dari arah depan disebalik tembok/? Muncul hojoon yang sedang duduk di skateboard bergerak kearah sangdo. Bjoo sangat antusias sampai berjongkok/? Sedangkan kidoh hening entah apa yang dipikirkan nya. Detik berikutnya sangdo dan hojoon sudah melaksanakan pepero game di aba-abakan oleh bjoo

"sijak... 10..9..8...7..aaa" bjoo hebooh/? Sangdo menutupi adegan mereka dengan payung agar pemirsa tidak melihatnya sementara kidoh melihatnya dengan jelas dan sangat dekat hati nya terasa panas. Cemburu mungkin.

Bjoo kembali heboh di ikuti hansol "apa ini apa ini" suara hansol sangat berisik. bjoo mengambil sisa pepero dari sangdo dan menunjukkan kepada penonton "ini sungguh pendek" ucap bjoo masih dengan tampang siyok/? Sedangkan kidoh nyengir tak jelas dan tidak seheboh tadi ekpresinya sangat jauh berbeda.

Kidoh kemudian mengambil pepero dari tangan bjoo "kita harus mengukurnya dulu untuk memastikan" ucap kidoh sambil mengukur sisa pepero tersebut dan bjoo turun mengukurnya

'0.5 cm" ucap kidoh dikuti gelak tawa dan bjoo dan sangdo. Hojoon pun sibuk menghampiri kidoh "ya mana mana.." ucap hojoon.

"kalian pasangan yang terakhir" jelas bjoo pada sangdo

"pasangan terakhir 0.5 cm ya?" tanya gohn yang datang entah dari mana/? Sedangkan kidoh masih berkutat dengan kegiatan mengukur peperonya dan memasang muka tidak percaya 'bagaimana bisa mereka begitu dekat' ucap kidoh dalam hati.

Sangdo dan hojoon kemudian berpegangan tangan "kami menang karna kami sehati" ucap sangdo sambil senyum-senyum dia sudah merencanakan ini dengan hojoon sebelumnya untuk membuat kidoh cemburu. Hojoon tersenyum malu-malu minta digampar/?

Kidoh kembali gila/? "ini benar-benar masalah besar blablabla/?" ucap kidoh sarat emosi/? Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kegilaan kidoh.

Pasangan hojoon dan sangdo kembali menyampaikan pidato/? Dikuti skinship yang memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka. Kidoh kembali menggila melihatnya -_- sepertinya kidoh sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya kali ini.

"pemirsa jadi kami adalah pemenang" ucap hojoon sambil menari gaje diikuti sangdo dan yang lain juga menyoraki/?

"Akhirnya acara pepero game pun selesai dengan sangdo hyung dan hojoon hyung sebagai pemenang" MC bjoo menjelaskan dan menyampaikan beberapa patah kata lagi diikuti member yang lain.

"happy pepero day" teriak bjoo pada akhirnya disertai yang lain.

.

.

.

**.**

**Untuk bagian video bonus author tidak melaporkannya karna tidak kuat melihat kidoh yang semakin minta dipasung/? -_- haha,,,thanks for reading jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak. See you~~ (yoonsang)**


End file.
